Two Years Later
by Fujimoto Ayumu
Summary: Sanji gets a gift from the Kambakka Kingdom after he leaves and he drinks the mysterious liquid and turns into a girl, well Zoro can't stop being around Sanji. Summary sucks, but the story is pretty nice.
1. Chapter 1

Two Years Later Chapter 1

Hello, I'm not one for writing fan-fiction, but I've decided to start, so please enjoy chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it belongs to it's respective owner.

* * *

I walked on the ship that I loved so much. The ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. I just walked on the ship after two years of being apart from everyone I looked up at the crew that stood a mere few feet away. I saw Luffy, Usopp, as well as Nami, Vivi and Robin. Then I saw the face I dreaded the most, the face of Zoro. How I hated him with a burning passion. I walked past him and into the kitchen. I came out with a few plates of food and then saw Zoro sleeping next to the kitchen door, so I lifted my leg and stomped on his head.

"Hey, move marimo head!" I looked down as he woke up and looked at me. I turned my head away from his as and headed into the kitchen. I walked towards the counter to a small crystal vial of liquid as a farewell gift from Ivankov from the Kambakka Kingdom. I opened it and it smell like the freshest strawberries and whip cream. I decided that the temptation was so great the I wanted to drink the bright pink liquid. I lifted the bottle to my mouth and finished it off like how Zoro finishes off booze. I felt light-headed and dizzy afterwards and I threw the bottle out, but I had to prep for dinner and go back out to get the plates from everyone. I opened the door and accidentally hit Zoro in the face. I turned and was shocked with his expression. He looked dazed and I had the overwhelming feeling to apologize to him. "I'm so sorry Zoro!" I said and let the words just come out of my mouth before I could stop it and his face was even harder to look at because he was blushing.

"What are you trying to pull cook?"

"Nothing and I have a name you know, it's Sanji!" I said and sounded very girly and noticed that my voice was starting to sound funny.

"Are you sick or something?" I looked him straight in the eye and walked away. I headed towards the rest of the crew and the captain. "I'm here to collect the plates." I looked at everyone and then started to feel dizzy. I grabbed the plates and headed towards the kitchen, yet again. I was about to open the door when I passed out. I work up in the infirmary with Zoro near me.

"Why are you taking care of me and not Nami, Vivi or Robin?"

"Well, cook, I'll go get Nami and Chopper, because I think one of them will know what's wrong with you." I watched him walk away and then return a little bit later with Nami and Chopper.

"Sanji, I'll need to have everyone leave the room."

"Ok, why? Am I that sick?"

"I think you're pretty sick." I watched as Nami and Zoro left and then Chopper went to my hand.

"So what's the problem?"

"You drank something funny didn't you?"

"I think so, why?"

"I know what's going on! Now, don't freak out."

"I'm ready for the worst."

"There is no cure for your sickness, your chromosomes are rearranging themselves, to be more specific, your Y chromosome is becoming an X chromosome. I've seen this once before. You drank a liquid called woman's essence. It will be a painful but quick process."

"In other words?"

"You're becoming a woman." I couldn't believe it, I was becoming what I love most?

"No way," I stared at the wall in shock. I swallowed hard with my dry throat. "Cou…could you please get Zoro for me?"

"Sure, but why would you want him, don't you hate each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later Ch. 2

I'm back!~

Well time for the awesome disclaimer:

I don't own nor will I ever own One Piece, although I would love to. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

"Just please do what I ask." I looked up at him. "Oh before you go, I have one question."

"Fire away."

"How long before I change into a woman?"

"About 2 minutes."

"Ok, now please go get Zoro." I watched him leave and Zoro replaced where Chopper was.

"What do you need me for?"

"I want you to come lay here with me."

"Why?"

"No reason, just because." I said with a smirk on my face as I patted the bed, which I could tell that it pissed him off.

"So, why are you sick?" He said as he got under the covers with me.

"You'll see in about..."

"30 seconds!" I heard Chopper shout from above.

"Thanks! I shouted and grabbed Zoro, turned him to face me and then put his arms around my waist and pushed myself against him,

"What are you?" Was all I knew he could manage before he could feel me changing. I could feel his hands that were around my waist move for there and touch the rest of my body. I just felt searing pain throughout my body. I looked up at him, blushing.

"I asked for you to be here because I was scared." I could feel a sharp pain in my lower back and lower abdomen. I know that if I'm changing into a woman, then my sexually reproductive parts are going to change as well. I gripped his arm and I felt him wince in pain.

"Hey, damn cook, don't grab my arm so hard."

"Hey, damn marimo, I'll tell you one thing." I gripped his arm again. "Always treat a woman like a flower." I smirk at him and then turned my head down towards the foot of the bed. I could feel my hair grow longer and then I felt tingly all over. I looked up at Zoro's dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Later Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! I decided that this needed a third chapter and it will get better, I promise!

Disclaimer Time!: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does, and if I did, it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

I saw him blushing.

"Please call for Chopper." I said and he shouted for him like I wanted.

"So, you're a woman now?"

"Yep." I kissed him on the cheek without thinking. I heard Chopper coming down the steps along with everyone else because we were docked on Fishmen Island.

"I want to see what happened to Sanji! I still want him to make the afternoon snack." I heard Luffy's childish voice come down the stairs and they all stopped and stared at me in Zoro's arms. Of course, I'm a woman so they didn't recognize me. "Where'd she come from?" I could see curiosity in his face and then I smiled on the inside.

"Get off me!" I shouted. "Damn Marimo." I stormed out of the room and headed towards Nami's so that I could get a pair of underwear and a bra. I looked back and shut the door.

"What's her problem?" Luffy asked curiously.

"That SHE is a HE and that HE is Sanji." Chopper explained to everyone what had happened with me and where I was for the past 2 years.

I decided to get changed and then figure out what to make for dinner. I pulled out a pink dress and matching pink pumps. I looked up and then saw myself standing in front of the mirror in just a pair of underwear and a bra that I pulled out of Nami's dresser and it turned out that they were a matching strawberry print. I blushed and then I put my dress on as fast as I could. I put the pumps on next and then headed towards the kitchen to make dinner. I have to say that it was a chore because I had to take my shoes off halfway through cooking because my feet were getting blisters and were hurting, and I kept bumping into drawers and the edges of the counter tops with my hips. I heard Luffy shout,

"What's for dinner?" I headed out of the kitchen with a plate of food for everyone.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate for Zoro, because of what happened with me a couple of days ago, I made his a little special by making his taste a little better than the rest of the crews' food. I headed over to Zoro, only to be almost stopped by Luffy with his giant appetite. I finally got to Zoro and sat down by him. I smacked him across the face and then he woke up and looked pisses. I think I'll act Tsundere towards Zoro. "Hey Marimo. I made this for you, not because I wanted to, but because I have to. Please tell me what you think about how it tastes." I waited for him to reply.

"Not bad, actually it's delicious." I felt my face heat up and he looked at me. I was extremely happy.

"Really?"

"Yes, it tastes like the best thing you've made so far."

"I'm glad, this was made special because you helped me a couple of days ago. I'll be right back." I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed an expensive bottle of saké and headed towards Zoro.

"Here, this is for you." I gave him one of the biggest smiles that I only use to give women. I could tell that he was confused. I cracked open the bottle with a loud pop and then I hears everyone start to walk towards us, I grabbed Zoro by the arm and pulled him away.

"Where are we going?" An idea popped into my head.

"You want to find out?" I said and let go of his wrist and held on to the sake bottle tightly. "The come after me, big boy." I said and then winked. I ran towards my room on the Sunny. I heard him running behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was less than 100 feet behind me.

* * *

Well, please review and tell me what you think because the feedback would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Years Later Chapter 4

Now Chapter 4, there's really not much to say except that I stayed up late to finish this, well...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda-sensei does, but I wish I did.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I ran to the door near the guest room, because that's where I have to stay since there's not enough room in the Womens' quarters. I opened the door and then heard Zoro run and try to stop himself but he ran into the wall next to my bed and hit the ground with a thud. I laughed, went over to Zoro and pulled his bandana off his arm and tied it to my door handle. I then shut the door and locked it.

"Hey, that's my bandana, why did you..." I covered his mouth with my hand because I heard footsteps walking towards the door. I hears Nami talking to Robin.

"Robin look, isn't that Zoro's bandana on the guest room door handle?"

"But isn't cook-san in that room?" They both gasped at the realization.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?"

"Yeah." I heard them walk away. I looked over to Zoro, who then came up to me and slammed me against the wall and kissed me.

"What was that?" Nami said, startled and then she got the rest of the crew to follow her.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked in his childish voice and then Nami hushed him and they all leaned against the door.

I looked up at him in the dark room and I felt his hand wander up my dress. I broke the kiss. "What are you doing? If you're going to do it right, then do it on the bed, not against a wall." I looked at him and then felt my face heat up. I saw him smirk and then pick me up and place me on the bed gently. I saw his face getting closer to mine and then I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss me gently. I moaned into the kiss and then I felt him push me against the bed. After that, clothes were discarded and then you can ask anyone on the Grand Line what happened, it was that loud and then I got dressed to take my leave.

I unlocked the door and headed upstairs to go make dinner. I finished making dinner and felt a little off. _It's probably nothing._ I grabbed the plates and headed towards the deck to give the crew their food. I walked through the door and then took a deep breath in. "Dinner!" I shouted and felt light-headed, _maybe I should ask Chopper to see what's wrong with me._ I saw Luffy running towards me. I set their food on the ground so that they could eat outside since it was really nice out. I saw Nami approach me after she was finished eating and so was the crew.

"So, what happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, don't act so innocent, there's something going on between you and Zoro, I saw his bandana on your door handle, so spill."

"Ok fine, I have feelings for him and he has feelings for me, we went to my room and you should know what happens between a man and a woman in a locked room with something on the door handle. Now I feel a little off about something, but I can't put my finger on it." I looked over at Nami and she looked surprised.

"Well, what might happen to a woman after she's done it?"

"She might get...pregnant, don't tell me that's what you're thinking about?" She nodded.

"Well, I remember my dad saying, before he died that is, that the women in our family are very fertile." I continued to wash the dishes and then she left. I felt sick to my stomach and ran outside and then vomited off the side of the boat. I heard heavy footsteps, which I could only assume that they were Zoro's. I looked over at him and smiled and then vomited again and passed out.

I picked up Sanji and carried her* to the infirmary and the grabbed Chopper away from his room and to where Sanji is."Chopper, what's wrong with Sanji? Why would she** throw up and then pass out?"

"Well..."

* * *

*I decided to start calling Sanji her because it won't get confusing

**Same thing with this as what I said with one * except with she


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years later Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I'm just in the mood to type up chapters these days, well anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-sensei.

"Well... if I'm correct, then Sanji is pregnant, for 4 days now and it also seems like she'll have more than one child. It also looks like her morning sickness is is settling in, but I'll have to take some tests to make sure if mu hunch is correct."

I woke up and looked around. I hears the door open and then I pretended to be still asleep. I heard footsteps and then I felt a large, warm hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes like any person would be if they just woke up from sleeping. I looked up at Zoro's face and then at Chopper.

"Well since you're awake, Sanji I need to take a blood sample from you and I also need a urine sample from you to run a few quick tests." I saw him walk over and unhook a thin tube from my arm, which was hooked up to an IV drip needle, and the tube had clear liquid flowing out of it. Chopper replaced it with another thin tube and I felt it draw blood. "Now, Zoro can you go with Sanji to get a urine sample?" I watched him replace the tube he just used with the tube connect to the bag of clear liquid, which I assumed was water, and hooked it to a pole that has wheels, with Zoro's help. I watched Zoro extend a hand to me and I took it. His hand felt very rough and was slightly larger than mine, then I walked towards the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, was able to produce a urine sample for Chopper, and then opened the door and walked back to where Chopper was. I handed the sample to Chopper and walked over to my bed and lied down init and Zoro walked over to cover me and then he sat on the edge of my bed. "Ok now, I'll just test this as well, Sanji you should get some rest and Zoro you can stay if you want to." I saw Zoro nod and then I closed my eyes.

I watched Sanji close his eyes and I noticed that Chopper was gone. I looked back over to Sanji, who was now sleeping by the way she's breathing. I lean in and kiss her forehead and the I hear a tiny pitter-patter of footsteps.

"You better wake Sanji up because I was right."

I was woken up by a light shove to my arm. I looked up at Zoro and saw that he looked very concerned and then I looked to Chopper. I felt Zoro's hand intertwine with mine. "So what's the news?"

"Sanji, Congratulations, you are pregnant, you have been for the past 4 days and your morning sickness is starting to settle in. It seems that you will probably have more than one child, but I can't be sure about that. You'll experience cravings and mood swings later on. I need to know if you're going to keep the children but I can give you and abortion if you want. " Zoro's face looked heartbroken and I heard the word abortion and I didn't want that.

"I would like to keep my, scratch that, our children." I saw his face light up with happiness.

"Great, now I'll just have to check up on you every week. I'll leave you two alone now." I was relieved when the door shut and I looked up at Zoro and he looked back at me. I kissed him on the cheek and then I lied my head back down on the pillow. I felt the urge to trow up so I sat up and grabbed the bucket next to my bed and then I threw up in it. _Please let me survive the next nine moths of this pregnancy please._ I felt hungry for the first time today.

"Zoro~"

"What?"

"I'm hungry~"

"How are you going to keep anything down if you keep throwing up all the time?"

"Get Nami to make me something, please?" I asked, disregarding his question.

"Fine, NAMI! GET DOWN HERE!" I heard her frantic footsteps run down the stairs.

"What's the matter? How sick is Sanji, by the way?" I could tell that she didn't hear anything from Chopper and the rest of the crew came down the steps too.

"What's wrong with Sanji?" I heard Luffy ask just about everyone.

"Please be quiet, you're being too loud." I heard myself ask without thinking and the I looked up at Zoro and he nodded his head. "If you want to know what's wrong with me, then I'll tell you." I sat up slowly and grabbed for the bucket and Zoro held my hair back. I put the bucket down and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I looked at everyone and they all cheered with excitement.

"Who's the father?" I heard Luffy ask.

"Well, Zoro is." I said and the looked up at him and he was blushing. I saw everyone look at him and then he turned a darker shade of red.

"So, what did you call me down here for, Zoro?"

"Well, Sanji's hungry, so can you make something for her?"

"Sure." She walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge near my foot. Everyone else decided to leave.

"I want a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. I'll go with you to the kitchen so that you'll know where everything is." I pulled the cover away and told Zoro to dump the bucket out and rinse it out so that it won't smell. I walked to the kitchen with Nami, our arms interlocking and I had my bag of water that was still on the pole with wheels. I was about to open the kitchen door when I heard Luffy shout,

"YAY! SANJI CAN COOK FOR US AGAIN! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?"

* * *

Well that's Chapter 5, Please read and review! I decided to end on a good note with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Years Later Chapter 6

Still in the mentality that I should be writing more, so I am. _Italics= thoughts_

Disclaimer: ( for the umpteenth time) I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-Sensei.

* * *

I showed Nami around and then she urged me to go lay back down. I headed back into the infirmary to lie back down. I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the side of the deck and puked. I realized that tonight was my turn for the night watch. I headed down the steps and bumped into Luffy. I saw him hit the ground a few seconds after I did. I watched as he lifted his head to see what he bumped into.

"I'm sorry I bumped into Sanji, are you ok?" I felt tears well up in my eyes even though I'm not upset about anything and then I felt my tears fall. "I'm sorry Sanji, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N...no yo...you didn't, it's just a mo...od swi...ng." Luffy hugged me and then I hears the same heavy footsteps that I usually do when I know it's Zoro. I heard them walk down the hall towards us and stop a few feet away from us. I looked up and I knew that Zoro would be pissed at Luffy. I watched him walk closer to us and I saw anger etched on his face.

"Zoro, it's not what you think, I promise. Luffy didn't see where he was going and accidentally bumped into me while I was walking down the stairs. He asked me if I was ok and I felt my eyes start to water and then I cried because of a mood swing." I looked up at him and then he and Luffy helped me up. I stood and then collapsed to the floor with a searing pain shooting up my leg. Zoro picked me up and then Nami was walking down the stairs with my sandwich.

"Ok Sanji, I've made your sandwich." I saw she was shocked when she looked at me holding onto Zoro and Luffy and I still had tears in my eyes. "What happened?" I told her everything.

I realized that I was in Zoro arms bridal style. Luffy was trying to eat my sandwich. "Luffy, if you eat that, so help me god that I will throw you the window and into the sea."

"Wow, Sanji's getting a little frisky there."

"Nami, go get Chopper and hand Sanji her sandwich." I knew that it was the sick bay that I was head back to. I felt him sit me on the nearest bed. The touch of his hand on my arm created goosebumps. I looked at him and I felt my face heat up. I saw him look at me and then I heard a knock on the door. I saw Chopper open it. I watched as he walked towards me.

"Ok Sanji, I'm going to need you to take your dress off so I can check your vitals and to check on the babies." I nodded and then that Zoro was looking at me. I paid attention to what Chopper asked me to do. "Well, it seems that everything is perfectly fine, the babies, yes you are having twins, seem perfectly heathly as well.

"My foot's been bothering me since I bumped into Luffy in the hallway." I watched him look at my foot He moved it in different directions and I groaned in pain and Zoro looked surprised.

"Your ankle seems to be broken. I'll wrap it up."


	7. Chapter 7

Two Years Later Chapter 7

Well I'm still in the mentality of wanting to type more, so I am.

**Warning: **There's sex in this chapter, so if you don't want to read then go to the next one once I type it up.

Disclaimer (fun time): I do not own One Piece, Oda-Sensei does.

* * *

I watched Chopper wrap my ankle. "So Chopper, what other things happen when you're pregnant besides the cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, and stretch marks?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you everything, well you have hormones that change all the time, which is creating mood swings, your breasts might become a little bigger, your feet might swell, you could be tired all the time, your skin could be oversensitive to touch and you might feel aroused by sight touches or if someone accidentally breathed on you." I was surprised by all the things that Chopper said. "You also might be aroused if someone touches your stomach, your body will act like you used an aphrodisiac." I was worried about that.

"How does that work?" I heard Zoro ask with a slight hint of a hidden agenda in his voice.

"Well, the brain releases a chemical called dopamine, it makes you feel good and releases when you're happy or when you have an orgasm, well since Sanji's brain is a mess with the different hormones, it releases a lot more by simple things like if you touch Sanji, then dopamine will be released and she might also moan. Well, go ahead and touch Sanji if you don't believe me." I was blushing since I didn't have my dress back on. I saw Zoro trying to find a good place to touch me and then I felt his hand lightly graze the small of my back.

"Ah!" I let out a moan I didn't even know I could make and then I blushed an even darker shade of red because I was a woman who made a sound like that and I've never heard a woman moan so sweet like honey.

I saw Zoro and Chopper both blushing and I could tell that Zoro would want to be alone with me again and have sex.

"Ok, well, I'm going to give you this, it's cream for stretch marks, I just thought that you might need it for when you start showing, which you kind of are now." I looked down at my abdomen and saw that Chopper was right, I was starting to show that I was pregnant.

"Thank you." I said. Chopper nodded and left. I saw Zoro walk over to the door and take his bandana off his arm, open the door and put it on the door handle, shut the door and lock it. I put my plate, that once had a sandwich, on the floor. I saw Zoro walk up to me and then turn around, unlocked the door and left for about 5 minutes. He came back and did everything that he did 5 minutes minus the unlocking the door and leaving part. Once he got to my side he climbed over me so I was looking directly at his face. He leaned in towards me ear. His breath tickled and sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm going to make sweet love to you, because I've fallen in love with you all over again." I blushed and then he kissed me softly. I moaned into the kiss and he stuck his tongue into my mouth and then he broke the kiss. I felt him lift me up and I hugged him. I kissed his cheek as he tried to unclasp my bra, and with success on the first try. He lied me back down and then removed my bra. "Yep, definaltv bigger."

"What?"

"Your breasts." I saw him blush. "You were a 32B and now you're a 32C." I can't believe he remembers my bra size from before I was pregnant.

"Well, don't get used to it, they'll probably go back to normal after my pregnancy."

* * *

Well that's Chapter 7, Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Two Years Later Chapter 8

This is a first, I normally don't write more than a few chapters, but I've written 8 chapters, I'm so proud of myself.

**Warning:** This Chapter contains sex, so if you don't want to read it skip to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda-Sensei does. (I didn't complain about it this time.)

* * *

I saw him look a little disheartened. I touched his face to draw him back to the task at hand. "Zoro," I whispered,"I love you." I sat up and kissed his lips softly. I then lied back down and then on my face I tried to have a look of you-can-do-anything-you-want-to-me, which apparently worked. I felt him kiss my neck.

"Ah, Zoro!" I felt tingly everywhere and he's just kissing my neck. _Damn hormones, making me more sensitive than I usually am._ I felt him move towards my left breast and suck it gently.

"Ah!" I knew that they were sore from getting bigger in a short amount of time, but I never complained to him, maybe I should.

"Hey...Zoro," I felt him remove himself from what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Hm?"

"My breasts are sore from growing in a short amount of time, that's why they're so sensitive." I saw his face change and then he switched sides. I gasped in surprise and I couldn't suppress my moans as he continued. I felt him remove his face from my chest. I looked at him confused.

"Chopper said that your abdomen would be sensitive too?"

"Yes, why?" Then I realized that I asked a stupid question. I felt his hand move away from the bed and lightly touch my stomach. I moved my head down towards him to see what he was doing. I saw that he put his hand flat on my stomach and then he lightly rubbed it. It felt more comfortable than sexually arousing, but I played along with it.

After Zoro felt satisfied with that, he moved even more downward. I looked as his head went in between my legs. I felt his tongue and it surprised me.

Ah! Zoro, no don't...if you continue, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...I'm cumming!" I shouted and the I saw that Zoro looked like he came too. "A little quick there?"

I saw that he was a little pissed but then he continued to touch me in all of my sensitive places and I couldn't hold in my voice so I covered my mouth. I saw that Zoro looked angry.

"Don't cover your mouth."

"No, it's embarrassing."

"No one will hear you but me."

"Being heard by you is the embarrassing part." I blushed and then I felt Zoro staring at me. "Well are you going to say anything?"

"That was something that I wouldn't expect you to say, that just made me fall in love with you even more." I felt that he was being gentle with me completely like a person who really cares about you and wants to make sure they don't want to hurt you. I moaned at his soft touches and gentle kisses. I felt one of his fingers go in.

"Ah! Zoro, no don't." I felt another one of his fingers go in, I grabbed his arm and then another one went in, making sure that it won't hurt when he puts it in. I felt him touch my head and kiss my forehead.

"Ok Sanji, I'm going to put it in, it might hurt a little but I'll be gentle." I prepared myself for it and then I felt him enter and it hurt...a lot. As soon as he entered all the way in I knew that there was no going back. I felt his arms go around me and pull me up and into his arms. I looked away and blushed. I felt him move my head to face him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me my heart is beating about a mile a minute."

"Liar, then why do you seem so composed?" I felt his rough hand grab my hand and then he put it on his chest right where heart is. I felt it beating really fast. I took his hand and placed it right where my heart is and he blushed. I smiled and he smiled back. "You can move now." I felt him move and then all I could feel was pain and then it changed from pain to something else. I gripped his shoulders and left scratches on his back. I let go of his left should and put my hand behind me to balance myself. I felt him kiss my neck and then I felt his hand go to the one on the bed and intertwine with mine. I blushed a darker shade of red from both him and what we're doing. I really do love this man.

"Sanji, I really do love you."

"Idi...ot do...don't say tha...t n...ow, Ah! I'm gonna...I'm...gonna, I'm cumming!" I moaned very loudly and I felt Zoro release inside me a few seconds later.

I looked at him and he lied his head on my stomach. "Could you please help me get dressed, I need to go make dinner." I say that his face was content.

"Whatever, princess." I saw him grab my clothes and then he looked up at me and I was blushing. "I didn't mean it like that, whatever." I watched him look away embarrassed. I got dressed and then I looked at the stretch mark cream.

"Oh, before I go, will you rub this on my stomach?" I asked him and he was very eager to help. I lifted my dress up and then I watched him put the cream on my stomach. It felt cold. Zoro sat behind me as he rubbed it in soothing circles. I let out a content sigh and he put his head on my shoulder.

"What was the sigh for?""Just because this is very comforting." I looked over to him and kissed his head. I leaned my back into his chest so that I could feel more at ease. I felt his hand stop and then I got up and then headed to make dinner.

I finished making dinner and everyone ate and the I grabbed Zoros' plate and the I went to find him. He was sleeping near the crow's nest. I went up to him and set the plate down and the unfolded his legs. He didn't wake you and I sat down where his legs were separated. I kissed him on the cheek and he then woke up. I smiled and he smiled back. I moved in between his legs. I looked up as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I smiled at him and I pushed myself back into his chest even more. I was calm and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I watched Sanji fall asleep and I pet her head and wondered about how she will deal with her pregnancy. I then watched her chest rise and fall and I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Years Later Chapter 9

Yay, Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-Sensei does. (I'm now to lazy to complain about the disclaimer)

* * *

I woke up and it was dark, I didn't know who was on night shift, but it couldn't have been Zoro or me. I woke him up and then we went to the empty Captain's quarters, they moved me there because it's right next door to the infirmary and Zoro had to be there if my water breaks. I grab his arm halfway through the hallway because he might get lost, even though the door is right at the end of the hallway. I open the door and then drag him in. I shut the door and then headed towards my bed. I got halfway and felt Zoro's arms wrap around me.

"You know, you should be eating more, after all you have to feed three people now."

"Thanks, now I'm hungry." I broke out of his grasp and headed towards the kitchen. I made a meat sandwich, I just know that Luffy's going to be mad tomorrow. I sat at the table and ate it. I heard the door open and I watched Zoro walk into the kitchen and sat down across from me. I finished eating and got up to wash my plate. I heard the chair that Zoro was sitting in move and he grabbed the plate out of my hands. I watched him wash and dry the plate and put it where it belongs. I felt him pick me up and carry me bridal style back to the captain's quarters. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and shut with a click. I was set gently on the bed and then I felt the covers being moved around and then I felt his arms move around me and then he moved the covers around us. I fell asleep in the comfort of Zoro's arms.


End file.
